Dry eye, also known generically as keratoconjunctivitis sicca, is a common ophthalmological disorder affecting millions of Americans each year. The condition is particularly widespread among post-menopausal women due to hormonal changes following the cessation of fertility. Dry eye may afflict an individual with varying severity. In mild cases, a patient may experience burning, a feeling of dryness, and persistent irritation such as is often caused by small bodies lodging between the eye lid and the eye surface. In severe cases, vision may be substantially impaired. Other diseases, such as Sjogren's disease and cicatricial pemphigoid manifest dry eye complications.
Although it appears that dry eye may result from a number of unrelated pathogenic causes, all presentations of the complication share a common effect, that is the breakdown of the pre-ocular tear film, which results in dehydration of the exposed outer surface and many of the symptoms outlined above (Lemp, Report of the National Eye Institute/Industry Workshop on Clinical Trials in Dry Eyes, The CLAO Journal, volume 21, number 4, pages 221–231 (1995)).
Practitioners have taken several approaches to the treatment of dry eye. One common approach has been to supplement and stabilize the ocular tear film using so-called artificial tears instilled throughout the day. Other approaches include the use of ocular inserts that provide a tear substitute or stimulation of endogenous tear production.
Examples of the tear substitution approach include the use of buffered, isotonic saline solutions, aqueous solutions containing water soluble polymers that render the solutions more viscous and thus less easily shed by the eye. Tear reconstitution is also attempted by providing one or more components of the tear film such as phospholipids and oils. Phospholipid compositions have been shown to be useful in treating dry eye; see, e.g., McCulley and Shine, Tear film structure and dry eye, Contactologia, volume 20(4), pages 145–49 (1998); and Shine and McCulley, Keratoconjunctivitis sicca associated with meibomian secretion polar lipid abnormality, Archives of Ophthalmology, volume 116(7), pages 849–52 (1998). Examples of phospholipid compositions for the treatment of dry eye are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,651 (Shah et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,325 (Packman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,205 (Shively), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,980 and 4,883,658 (Holly), U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,088 (Glonek), U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,104 (Gressel et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,151 (Korb et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,607 (Glonek et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,108 (Korb et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,586 (Glonek et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,988 (Mautone et al.) discloses phospholipid drug delivery systems involving phospholipids, propellants and an active substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,759 (Urquhart) discloses the use of ocular inserts in the treatment of dry eye. Other semi-solid therapy has included the administration of carrageenans (U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,841, Lang) which gel upon contact with naturally occurring tear film.
Another approach involves the provision of lubricating substances in lieu of artificial tears. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,537 (Guo) discloses the use of a lubricating, liposome-based composition, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,807 (Hu et al.) discloses compositions containing glycerin and propylene glycol for treating dry eye.
Aside from efforts directed primarily to the alleviation of symptoms associated with dry eye, methods and compositions directed to treatment of the dry eye condition have also been pursued. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,434 (Lubkin) discloses the use of sex steroids, such as conjugated estrogens, to treat dry eye conditions in post-menopausal women; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,572 (MacKeen) discloses the use of finely divided calcium ion compositions to stimulate pre-ocular tear film production; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,773 (Gressel et al.) discloses the use of microfine particles of one or more retinoids for ocular tissue normalization.
Although these approaches have met with some success, problems in the treatment of dry eye nevertheless remain. The use of tear substitutes, while temporarily effective, generally requires repeated application over the course of a patient's waking hours. It is not uncommon for a patient to have to apply artificial tear solution ten to twenty times over the course of the day. Such an undertaking is not only cumbersome and time consuming, but is also potentially very expensive. Transient symptoms of dry eye associated with refractive surgery have been reported to last in some cases from six weeks to six months or more following surgery.
The use of ocular inserts is also problematic. Aside from cost, they are often unwieldy and uncomfortable. Further, as foreign bodies introduced in the eye, they can be a source of contamination leading to infections. In situations where the insert does not itself produce and deliver a tear film, artificial tears must still be delivered on a regular and frequent basis.
The 20S proteasome is a complex of several enzymes that functions to degrade certain cellular proteins. Besides its involvement in the removal of misfolded or otherwise abnormal proteins, the proteasome also constitutes an integral part of several signaling mechanisms. One of these pathways involves inflammatory responses mediated by the nuclear transcription factor NF-κB. In its quiescent state NF-κB exists as a heterodimer with the protein Iκ-Bα, which masks the nuclear localization signals and DNA binding domain of the former protein. Under inflammatory conditions Iκ-Bα is phosphorylated, causing a conformational change which results in its tagging with multiple copies of the ubiquitin protein. Ubiquinated Iκ-Bα is recognized and degraded by the proteasome, which liberates NF-κB. The free protein is translocated to the nucleus, where it binds to the appropriate DNA sequence and upregulates the production of several inflammatory mediators, such as COX-2, iNOS, IL-1, and TNF-α. Inhibiting the activity of the proteasome may therefore represent a potential strategy for reducing excessive inflammation.
Some recent literature reports suggest that patients suffering from dry eye syndrome disproportionately exhibit the hallmarks of excessive inflammation in relevant ocular tissues, such as the lacrimal and meibomian glands. The use of the following types of pharmaceutically active compounds to treat dry eye patients has been disclosed: steroids [e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,912; Marsh, et al., Topical nonpreserved methylprednisolone therapy for keratoconjunctivitis sicca in Sjogren syndrome, Ophthalmology, 106(4): 811–816 (1999); Pflugfelder, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,607], cytokine release inhibitors (Yanni, J. M.; et. al. WO 0003705 A1), cyclosporine A [Tauber, J. Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 1998, 438 (Lacrimal Gland, Tear Film, and Dry Eye Syndromes 2), 969], and 15-HETE (Yanni et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,166). Additionally, while proteasome inhibitors, have been disclosed as antiinflammatory agents for the treatment of various non-ocular (e.g., septic shock, ischemia-reperfusion injury, cancer, and graft rejection; see U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,903, WO 0043000, WO 0064863, WO 9922729, WO 9915183, WO 9835691, and WO 9632105) and ocular diseases (glaucoma and damage due to ocular surgery; see Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 10036289 A2, Chemical Abstracts Accession Number 128:226254), the use of proteasome inhibitors for the treatment of dry eye syndrome has not been previously suggested or disclosed.